a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems for personal, business or commercial use, wherein a plurality of single groove tracks terminate at a common central terminus for loading and unloading of stored items from one of a plurality of storage bins. The storage bins are each made up of a plurality of wheeled storage containers that are removably connected to one another, and the tracks are non-horizontal to provide gravity assisted movement in a single direction. Movement in the opposite direction may be motorized, but is preferably accomplished manually. These systems may be used in any environment, but are particularly adaptable to difficult access areas, such as crawl spaces, attics and low overhead areas.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,623 B2 to Gordon describes a multi-track multi-vehicle coaster that simulates a popular theme of a competition, struggle or conflict taken from history or fiction. The vehicles interact with each other and interact with the ride scenery in many different ways. The vehicle velocity is altered at different points in the ride using multiple motors and brakes. An interactive queue is provided and allows people in the queue to interact with people on the ride. Energy recycling and computer ride control are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,181 B2 to Heaslip et al. describes a drag racing roller coaster amusement ride that has at least two sets running rails, each set having at least one running rail and an embark point. At least two carriers (109) are arranged to carry at least one rider on a respective set of running rails with the rider(s) in a substantially prone position. Each carrier is arranged to slidingly engage with the respective set of running rails to enable the carriers to traverse the ride. The ride has an indicator (109) to provide a ride commencement indication. A launch system is configured to provide a powered initial motion to each carrier. Each carrier has a ride activator controllable by a rider of the carrier to trigger the launch system to commence the ride for the carrier following the ride commencement indication. Launch systems are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,451 to Rasmussen et al. describes a gravity-feed merchandise storage and delivery rack that includes upstanding support columns and a plurality of vertically-spaced storage shelves mounted upon the support columns by means of mounting clips; each storage shelf includes rearward and forward side frame members interconnected by splice members including offset portions so that the forward side frame member is offset outwardly with respect to the rearward side frame member to facilitate passage of merchandise thereby; an intermediate guide member on the storage shelf having a pin adjustably positioned thereon and extending downwardly therefrom to engage in openings in a channel member extending transversely of the storage shelf; and a shelf support infinitely adjustable upon an intermediate support column for supporting an elongated storage shelf intermediate the front and rear thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,791 to Mandros describes a guideway system for cargo including vehicles is provided wherein a carriage glides on a rail mounted in a channel. The rail has compressed air discharge ports and vacuum intake ports positioned longitudinally therealong. The compressed air ports emit sufficient air to provide an air support cushion under the carriage and to impart positive air pressure behind it while the vacuum ports reduce the air pressure forward of the carriage to create an air pressure differential that propels the carriage along such rail. Vehicles drive onto a carriage, are secured in place and are conveyed to a desired station on such carriage. The vehicle then unloads from the carriage and drives off to its final destination. Similarly, other cargo is loaded onto a carriage and unloaded at its destination. In another embodiment, the carriage has a longitudinal slot in its underbody adjacent its support rail and compressed air is discharged from ports in the rail at the forward portion of the slot to propel the carriage along the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,368 to Haskins describes an apparatus for moving loads from one position to another, employing an arrangement of a plurality of loop and/or spur tracks supported from above and having terminals converging in a direction of a pivot point having secured thereat a radial transfer track having a free swinging end adapted to couple with any of the loop and/or spur tracks to effect transfer of a hoisted load supported on one of the tracks, to another track via the radial transfer track. The radial transfer track is supported, adjacent its swinging end, on an arcuate support track which is concentric to an arcuate line passing through all of the converging terminals of the loop and/or spur tracks.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0015223 A1 to Banwart describes a powered converter trolley for movement and attachment of trailers that is provided. The trolley comprises a conventional converter trolley having a drawbar. The trolley has a power supply and operates as a towing device. The trolley connects to a freight trailer and can be raised or lowered from a stored position to a ground-engaging, working position. Alternatively, the wheels of the trolley may be powered for providing motion to the trolley. The trolley further comprises several attachment devices for securing the trolley to an intermodal railcar, including alternative hydraulic, mechanical, and electrically-powered tie down devices. A trolley movable along a railcar is provided for securing the trolley or trailer to the railcar and includes a hitch component for selectively interconnecting to a hitch component on the trolley or trailer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0038575 A1 to Wu describes an autonomous personal transportation system for moving passengers and light freights which is constructed with a track network and small vehicles on the track network. There are a number of stations and stops for loading and unloading on side tracks off the mainline of the track network. The vehicle width is limited to a dimension for one seat. The vehicles can be coupled statically or dynamically to form a train. The track has side rails for the rigid wheels of the vehicle and a central rail for centering the vehicle on the guideway and providing additional acceleration and braking capability. The control system for the movement of vehicles is divided into three levels: the central control system, the wayside control system and the vehicle control system.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.